


Just High School

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Popular Derek, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been dating for some time.</p><p>The only thing is, nobody else really knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just High School

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to both of these prompts. I am so sorry it took forever to get to it. I actually had this almost done a month ago, so when I went back and read it, I cringed at my writing. It’s weird, but reading older stuff to me is cringeworthy (reading any of my stuff if cringeworthy, actually).
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this and it’s what you were looking for. Alive Hales. Coming out to family.
> 
> This was prompted by two different people, an anon and [stileslikesboyss](http://stileslikesboyss.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt: "Heyyy, I would just like to say that your fanfic works are amazing! I freaking love them & you should never stop writing!!! <3 I was just wondering if you would consider writing a fanfic where Derek and the pack are the same age & he is in high school with them. He is a popular jock and everyone loves him, but he has to come out as gay (and he's dating Stiles) - ppl in school already know he's gay, maybe?? Maybe some angst?? I'd love for the Hale family to be alive if you include them. Thank you"
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/134801258202/heyyy-i-would-just-like-to-say-that-your-fanfic)).

Stiles felt a small twinge of jealousy when Derek gave his signature smile, a polite way of letting the girl down easy. But it wasn’t the same smile he gave Stiles—it was the public one the school knew Derek for. The smile Derek shared with Stiles was much better—it was small and private, but spoke volumes about Derek. It was something Derek chose to share with just Stiles, and he loved him for it.

Stiles’ entire world started to crumble when he heard Derek’s next words.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Derek stated. “Can I let you know tomorrow?”

Stiles felt nauseous, his stomach churning and clenching at the fact that Derek just offered the girl—someone who wasn’t Stiles, _his boyfriend_ —the possibility of a date.

“She’s hot, Derek. And easy,” Jackson snidely stated as they passed by the table.

Stiles was thankful Derek didn’t look back at him as they walked towards the other table the lacrosse team had commandeered.

“Ugh, pathetic,” Lydia wrinkled her nose at them. “I swear, they get worse every week.”

“Is that why you chose to grace us with your presence?” Erica asked as she looked up from rolling her apple across her food tray.

“No, you know why I did,” Lydia replied, ruffling Scott’s hair with perfectly manicured fingernails.

Scott smiled, his eyes dashing over to Stiles to make sure he was okay with it. He frowned when he saw that Stiles was staring at Derek, looking completely sick. “Stiles?” He asked, reaching a hand out to touch his friend’s shoulder.

Stiles jerked in surprised, turning his attention towards the rest of the table. “I’m fine,” he quickly stated, moving to stand up. “I have to go.”

Stiles didn’t offer an explanation as he slipped out his seat, discarding what was left of his lunch as he headed outside. He pulled his phone out, his trembling fingers typing out a text, hoping that the receiver would meet him beneath the outside lacrosse bleachers.

~*~

“What was I supposed to say?” Derek asked, his voice completely innocent of all fault.

“You could have said ‘no’! Saying no to a girl doesn’t automatically make you gay, Derek,” Stiles harshly stated, not caring if he raised his voice.

“People are already talking, Stiles,” Derek replied, his tone calm and collect.

“What people?” Stiles incredulously asked. “Talking about what?”

“About us spending time together,” Derek explained. “Rumors about us being more than friends.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open a little, his eyebrows furrowed together in judgment. “We _are_ more than _friends_.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Derek started in an attempt to placate Stiles.

“Then how did you mean it, Derek?” Stiles questioned. “Because I’d like to know how else you could have meant that. I’m _dying_ to know how else you could have meant that.” Sarcasm practically dripped from every harsh word.

“You don’t have to be an ass about this,” Derek stated, anger bubbling up in his chest. “It’s my life, too.”

Stiles scoffed. “I think you mean lack of life, Derek. Everything we do—” he wildly gestured between them. “We do in secret because no one can know. I can’t— I can’t even hold your hand when we go out in public! And when we’re in school? I have to pretend that I’m not even remotely interested in you in order to throw people off. Because how could Derek Hale ever be interested in a loser like Stiles Stilinski.”

“Don’t talk about yourself that way,” Derek interjected.

“Why not? Your friends do,” Stiles countered.

Stiles knew it was childish to say, but he wanted to twist the knife just like Derek had by offering that girl a hope of a date. He wanted Derek to understand that lying wasn’t a godsend to Stiles—it was a torture.

“Who?” Derek bitterly scowled, anger replacing his once calm features.

“The entire lacrosse team,” Stiles answered.

“They aren’t my friends, Stiles,” Derek replied.

“Then stop hanging out with them,” Stiles countered. “Hang out with me—Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Allison. Boyd and Erica have even started to sit with me at lunch. It wouldn’t be like you were picking me over your friends.”

“I … I can’t,” Derek tiredly huffed.

Stiles bristled at that, his whole body souring at the implications. “Are you … are you even serious about us, Derek?” He noticed the flicker of surprised hurt on Derek’s face before a stony expression once again settled across his features. “Or are we supposed to be the people that are always single—who laugh and joke with their friends about them _platonically_ marrying each other because they don’t seem right for anyone else. Or am I just a stepping stone as you wait for someone else to come along.”

“No!” Derek passionately snapped—the very idea of someone else replacing Stiles in his life forced him to react. “I just … This is tougher than I thought, Stiles.”

“I’m not a joke, Derek,” Stiles firmly stated ignoring the tingling in the back of his throat as he waited for tears to start burning his eyes. He knew he was going to cry. Damn Derek for being worth crying over. “I’m not some punch line.”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles, I never said that,” Derek snapped, rubbing a hand over his face.

“No, you didn’t have to,” Stiles answered. “You _act_ like it every day.”

“You said you were fine with this,” Derek countered in disbelief.

“I _was_ fine with it, until I realized that it wasn’t because you weren’t ready—it’s because you don’t want to ever _be_ ready.”

“That’s not fair, Stiles,” Derek hurtfully answered.

“Do you want to date me, Derek?” Stiles suddenly asked, his heart slamming against his chest as he prepared for the worst—for Derek to say he didn’t.

“That’s a ridiculous question,” Derek deeply sighed.

“Then why didn’t you just tell her ‘no’?” Stiles weakly asked as his voice cracked, practically begging for an answer as he teetered on the edge of tears.

Derek looked up at Stiles, uncertainty covering his features.

Stiles let the tears fall when Derek didn’t answer him.

“Stiles,” Derek softly stated his name, moving to hold him.

“No, don’t,” Stiles weakly protested, moving to get out of Derek’s reach. “Just … I can’t do this, Derek,” he held back the soft whine in his voice. “I can’t pretend anymore, please don’t make me.”

~*~

Dating Stiles was the best thing that ever happened to Derek. He could be himself around Stiles, embracing their similar interests but also their differences. He relaxed with Stiles, taking off the mask that he always had on at school—even at home.

But dating Stiles also came with complications. They had talked about coming out to their parents, but Derek never was able to get the courage to tell his parents.

Stiles told him that he understood and wouldn’t pressure him on the subject. He even convinced his father to not tell anyone once he finally confessed to dating Derek after his dad discovered Stiles wearing a shirt that was clearly too big to be his own. Stiles blamed his slip on the fact that his father was terrifying when it came to interrogations.

The Sheriff’s punishment was to have Derek over for dinner, talking with both of them about safety—not only with each other, but against an intolerant public. He told them he’d keep quiet about it, but urged Derek to consider talking to his mother. He even offered to be another adult in the room—someone he could gladly lean on for support.

That made Derek’s heart hurt. He wished he could trust that his mother and father loved him enough to not shun him—to accept him as the Sheriff accepted them both. The more he hung out with Stiles, the more paranoid he had become in his family actually figuring it out.

Derek was always cold and calculating whenever they left the sanctity of the Stilinski home. He constantly scanned the vicinity before either of them could relax. Things only progressively got worse since Laura caught them once.

Laura worked at the local movie theater and wasn’t supposed to be working the night Derek and Stiles arranged one of their first (few) dates out. Only, Laura had subbed in that night as a last minute favor for a friend. She smirked when she saw them standing together in line.

Stiles felt Derek go completely rigid, his hand falling away from its place on the small of Stiles’ back. They were behind enough people that it was possible Laura hadn’t seen. But the predatory grin she gave them didn’t put either teenager as ease.

“I thought you had a hot date?” Laura playfully teased, grabbing a popcorn bag to fill. “Stiles is _adorable_ , not hot.”

Stiles took his chance. “Hey, I can be hot,” he added a tone of mock-hurt.

Laura snorted, setting the popcorn bag down on the counter for Stiles to snatch up—she had grown accustomed to them stealing her once-a-week, complimentary popcorn. “What happened, baby bro? Girl stand you up?”

Derek, however, clammed up like a deer in headlights.

“It was horrible, Laura,” Stiles stated, taking the reigns. “She dumped him before he could even get her in the car. I volunteered to cheer him up.”

“Aw,” Laura pretended to pinch Stiles’ cheek like an old relative would. “Like I said, adorable.”

Stiles flicked a piece of popcorn into the air, high-fiving Laura after she caught it in her mouth.

“I’ll see you after it gets out,” Laura called after them as she tended to the next customer.

Derek was on high alert for the rest of the night, constantly looking over his shoulder in fear that someone would see them.

~*~

Derek didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles. He must have texted Stiles over a dozen times with apologies. Each one was met with a melancholy one—Stiles stated that he understood, and that he loved Derek but he couldn’t keep lying.

Derek figured that _that_ was the reason he suddenly snapped, sparking the match that blew everything apart. He couldn’t stand to hear his grandmother and aunts make off-hand, homophobic comments. He couldn’t sit there and let them do it any longer. As much as it hurt to hear them say it, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Stiles felt—what Stiles would feel to have to be forced into a space with these people.

“I’m personally glad I don’t know any gay people,” an off-hand comment echoed in the room.

Derek could see Cora tense as Laura’s facial features soured, and he just decided to act. He abruptly stood, his hands clenching into fists. “I am.”

“What?”

Derek felt the heat spread throughout his body, his cheeks flaring up, but he stood his ground. “I am,” he repeated. “I’m bisexual, actually—but I’m in a relationship with another guy right now.”

Laura’s eyes lingered on Derek before they calmly wandered over to their grandmother, quickly flickering over to their mother.

“Oh, fuck,” Cora muttered under her breath, the rest of the family too shocked to make a comment about Cora’s language. She vocalized what everyone else was feeling—realizing that the next few seconds were going to determine if this went over well or not. Cora was ready to defend Derek, but there was only so much a fourteen year old could do.

“Derek, sweetheart, that’s not funny,” Talia broached the subject first, her voice calm.

“I’m not trying to be,” Derek replied, his nerves on fire as adrenaline pumped through him. He was glad that his father wasn’t here, perhaps making it easier to tell one parent at a time.

“You can’t be serious,” their aunt stated. “Talia.”

“People can’t be bisexual, suddenly?” Peter remarked.

“You told us you had a girlfriend,” their grandmother stated.

“I said I was dating someone,” Derek corrected. “Everyone just assumed.”

“People have been bisexual since before this family existed,” Peter stated, annoyed with how the family was growing agitated. His eyes wandered over to Talia, noticing that his sister was starting to shut down, keeping her thoughts to herself as she processed it all.

“Does Sam know this?” Their grandmother moved to ask Talia, seeking an answer from her daughter.

“I think it’s safe to say, mother dearest, that nobody knew this,” Peter answered, his agitation showing.

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” their aunt commented.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Tonya?” Peter snapped, daring her to elaborate.

“It’s not a well kept secret that you’re a fag too,” Tonya barked back.

Peter glared at his sister. “No, that’s what mom calls it. But like Derek, I’m bisexual.”

Derek’s eyes widened, completely taken off guard by the turn of events.

Derek’s grandmother looked the most scandalized. “You never said—”

“What? That I prefer the company of men some times?” Peter questioned in a demanding tone. “Why would I?”

“I’m your mother,” she stated.

“All the more reason for me not to tell you,” Peter remarked. “You spew hate and expect me to come to you with that?” He scoffed, his laugh bitter and annoyed. “It’s no one’s business who I see—romantically or sexually—except that person’s.”

“Clearly Peter’s been spending too much time influencing your children,” their mother remarked to Talia.

“Sexuality doesn’t rub off on people,” Peter angrily stated, sick of hearing the same uneducated argument.

“No, you probably taught him a few things,” their grandmother cruelly snapped.

Derek felt as if he was going to throw up. He couldn’t believe that a woman who once showered nothing but love and adoration on him could turn into such a vicious person—that she could treat her own son that way.

“Fuck you,” Laura calmly stated as she stood, breaking the silence that followed the accusation. She made her way to stand between Derek and their grandmother, not allowing her to even look at him.

“Laura!” Talia roughly stated, coming back to the present. “There’s no need for language like that.”

“There’s no need for her acting like that!” Laura raised her voice for the first time in response. “She implied that Peter _molested_ Derek. I’m sorry, mom, but I’m not backing down—not on this.”

“That’s not—”

“That is what you meant, you just thought no one was going to call you out on your bigotry!”

“How dare you, I’m your elder. You—”

“You’re the eldest here, that is a true fact,” Laura stated. “But being the eldest does not mean you have a _right_ to treat another human being like that, all because you believe anything but heterosexuality a sin. He’s still your grandson.”

“It’s not right.”

Laura snorted. “That’s an opinion—a stupid opinion at that. And, newsflash, grandma, it’s the twenty-first century and you’re the minority now. People don’t _think_ like that, anymore.”

Derek took in a deep breath, everything he didn’t want to happen started to happen. A fight was breaking out amongst his family as sides were taken. He started to back away from Laura, heading towards the stairs in a hasty retreat. He took his opportunity to run up the stairs, heading for Laura’s room because it was the furthest away—the safest.

“And so what if he’s in a relationship with another guy?” Laura continued as she stood her ground not noticing that Derek slipped away. “As long as it’s loving and consensual, it’s none of your business!”

“You send them to college and they think they know everything,” their aunt dryly stated.

Peter turned his attention towards her. “At least Talia’s kids are ambitious enough to _go_ to college. What does Anthony do, again?” He ignored the annoyed and shocked look on her face as he looked at Laura, offering an affirming nod and wink to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

“What will everyone think?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Talia finally stated in a calm voice.

“Natalia, you can’t condone—”

“There is nothing to condone, mother,” Talia answered in a stern voice. “He’s _my_ son, and this is _my_ house. I will deal with this how I see fit.” She took a calming breath before turning towards her daughters. “If you two wouldn’t mind,” her eyes flickered towards the stairs, a silent command for them to head to their rooms.

Laura hesitated as Cora pulled her arm in attempts to drag her upstairs with her. She finally made her move to leave when Peter stood, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before moving to stand next to Talia.

Laura paused when they both reached the door to her room. She looked at Cora before looking back to the door. “Give me a few minutes,” she stated.

Cora nodded, releasing her sister’s hand before heading towards her own room.

Laura made her way inside, closing the door behind her before climbing the stairs. Whenever Derek or Cora wanted to get away from the family, they found themselves locked away in Laura’s room because it was technically the attic. They loved the feeling of being up high and out of harms way—but you could still hear everything in the house because of the vents, which made this especially hard to handle.

Laura reached the top of the steps to find Derek sitting on the futon at the foot of her bed, his arms locked into place beside his legs as he stared at the floor between his feet. She took cautious steps forward, slowly moving closer to Derek. She paused when she finally stood next to the end of the futon. She turned her head to observe the different family photos decorating her walls, each one holding a specific memory. She couldn’t help the dreaded feeling in her stomach as she questioned just how happy Derek really was in them—if he was happy in any of them—as he felt obligated to lie in order for them to still love him.

“How long?” Laura softly asked, breaking their shared silence, both of them significantly aware of the loud noises coming from downstairs.

“Does it matter?” Derek weakly asked as he let his head hang low.

“It matters to me,” Laura replied. “It matters that I’m such a shitty sister, my brother felt like he had to hide who he is from me.”

Derek shook his head. “Laura, don’t,” he almost begged. “I didn’t want— I didn’t want anyone to look at me differently, so I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want you to get stuck in the middle of the impending shit storm.”

Laura turned her head to look at Derek.

“I didn’t want this to happen,” Derek weakly added in reference to the sound of harsh words and impassioned tones.

“And that’s not your fault, Derek,” Laura explained.

Derek released a small laugh at the back of his throat—a scoff of disbelief. It was easy to hear the tears welling up.

“Derek Samuel Hale, it is not up to you to pretend to be someone else just because self-indulged people get butt hurt over something that has nothing to do with them,” Laura sternly snapped, her anger at their family boiling over. “And if I didn’t get in the middle of all this, then I wouldn’t be who I am.” She moved, reaching a hand out to clasp Derek’s chin between her index finger and thumb. She easily knelt in front of him as she forced him to look up at her. “You listen to me,” she softly spoke. “You are my brother—more importantly, you’re my baby brother. I am _always_ going to be here, looking out for and taking care of you.” Her features twisted into a dangerous look as she continued, “And it will be a cold day in _hell_ when I let someone treat you like that. Because there is _nothing_ wrong with you.”

Derek didn’t hesitate as he pushed forward, off the futon and into Laura’s waiting arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, an attempt to hide his tears away.

“I love you,” Laura softly stated by his ear. She had tightly wrapped her arms around him, not letting him go as she held him close in a warm embrace. “And I’m always going to.”

~*~

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Talia started, ignoring her own tears as she held onto her brother. “I should have said something. I spaced out. I was—”

“It’s fine,” Peter assured her.

“It’s not _fine_!” Talia argued. “Our mother just accused you of molesting your nephew.”

“She was always the … _colorful_ one in the family,” Peter sarcastically stated.

“I can’t believe it,” Talia commented.

“We’ve always known her and Tonya are everything phobic but heterophobic,” Peter stated.

“No, I know that,” Talia corrected him. “I can’t believe that Derek thought he couldn’t tell me,” her voice was sad and hurt as she spoke. “My own child hates me.” She started crying heavier now.

“He doesn’t think that you hate him,” Peter answered, gently rubbing his hands up and down Talia’s arms in an attempt to soothe her tears.

“Yes, he does,” Talia sobbed as she weakly nodded. “Why else would my child think that he couldn’t tell me who he was dating? Why did he hide it?”

“Because it’s terrifying,” Peter replied, pulling a tissue from the box as he offered it to Talia. “It’s scary to think you’re different—it’s even more terrifying to figure out that you are and then having to create a way to tell the people you love.”

Talia wiped at her eyes with the tissue. “He’s afraid of me.”

“He’s afraid of you not accepting him,” Peter corrected her. “You’re one of the most important people in his life. He was afraid that there was a sliver of a chance that you might reject who he is. To be rejected by the ones you love hurts more than anything.”

“Mom,” Derek finally interrupted them, moving to stand in the kitchen with them.

“Derek,” Talia said in surprised, trying to hide her tearstained face.

“Uncle Peter’s right,” Derek confessed, hot tears prickling his eyes. “I was … I was afraid that you … that you’d be ashamed.”

Talia immediately closed the gap between them, collecting Derek up in her arms as she held him tightly. Her grip was strong, almost as if she thought Derek would disappear. “I’m sorry you even thought that was possible for one moment,” she stated.

Derek told his father before dinner. He thought he was going to stare a hole in the floor as he waited for his father’s reaction.

“That’s it?” Samuel asked as he turned to look from Talia and back to Derek.

“Don’t say that,” Talia almost whispered.

“I come home and everyone is acting like we live in a cemetery,” Samuel argued. “I think the worse, and then next thing I know my son is telling me something I already know.”

“You knew?” Talia asked. “Peter didn’t even know.”

“Just because Peter’s bisexual, doesn’t mean he has a radar for other bisexual people, mom,” Laura dryly replied as she stood beside Derek, her shoulder bumping up against Derek’s.

Sam ignored both of them in favor of placing a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek looked up at his father, looking at him in wonderment as he waited for what he imagined was the inevitable rejection. He only found welcoming in his father’s eyes.

“I think you should ask Stiles to come over for dinner some time,” Sam stated, a knowing smile crossing his lips as small laughing lines crinkled around his eyes. It was a warm, welcoming expression that put Derek at ease. “Invite the Sheriff too, that way we can both interrogate you two at the same time.”

Derek didn’t bother to ask his father how he knew. Instead, he just pressed into his father’s embrace, burying his face in his father’s shoulder as he tightly held onto him.

~*~

Cora stayed with Derek from the parking lot, all the way to the senior hallway as she ignored the looks she got for being a freshman in foreign waters. She gave him a reassuring smile after they both spotted Stiles by his locker. “It’s just high school,” she reminded him, gently kicking her leg at him as she turned to head back to her hallway.

 _Just high school_ , Derek repeated as he headed towards Stiles.

Scott stopped mid-sentence, staring over Stiles’ shoulder as he left his mouth hanging open. Lydia allowed a small, but pleased, smile to pull at her lips.

“Dude, you’re freaking me out,” Stiles commented.

“Honey, close your mouth,” Lydia instructed Scott, her voice bringing him back to the present.

“Huh? Sorry, but um … Stiles, behind you,” Scott explained.

Stiles turned around to find Derek standing there. He hugged his textbooks tighter to his chest, waiting for Derek to say something as more people looked at them. “I don’t know if I can tutor you tonight,” he offered. He hated using their usual codename for their typical Wednesday night “date night.” If date night could be called sitting in Stiles’ cramped bed and watching Netflix on his shitty television, then that was what Derek and Stiles called tutoring.

“Do you want to come over for dinner on Friday?” Derek asked instead of answering Stiles’ suggestion at cancelling tonight.

Stiles froze, his eyes carefully scanning the hallway. “As payment for tutoring?”

“So you can officially meet my family,” Derek stated.

Stiles just stared at Derek, unable to decipher what was happening.

Lydia cleared her throat, catching Stiles’ attention. She widened her eyes at him, an attempt to telepathically tell him to respond.

“Dude, just tell him you still love him,” Scott sighed, sheepishly shrinking some when Lydia turned her gaze on him. “I’m not even this oblivious.”

“I know dinner doesn’t make up for how I treated you … _us_ ,” Derek corrected himself, not caring if anyone else in the hallway heard him. “But I want to start fixing it. That is … if you want to let me.”

“What happened?” Stiles finally asked.

“I told my family,” Derek admitted. He ducked his head, looking down at Stiles’ chucks. “I think I saw everything through your eyes for a brief minute and … And I didn’t want you to have to deal with that bullshit—at least not alone.” He looked up at Stiles. “You’re the most important thing to me, Stiles. Will you let me try and make this right?”

Stiles moved in, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck as he pulled him in. “Of course, you romantic idiot,” he fondly murmured in Derek’s ear. He smiled when Derek wrapped his arms around his torso.

Erica whistled when she came around the corner, Boyd even let a small smile pull at his lips. Lydia muttered a ‘finally’ under her breath as Scott grinned goofily off to the side, overjoyed that his best friend was finally happy.

And if people stared, Derek didn’t seem to notice as he held Stiles’ hand the whole time they walked the hallways to and from class. Because Cora was right. It’s just high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
